


Vigil

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Tin Star
Genre: I just think Tula is a bit of an insomniac and I'm running with that head canon, Insomnia, Other, Woo! first story I've ever written, because I'm not a very good writer and if I keep debating this I'll never post it, but since it's just me here in this fandom I guess I'm almost the canon?, how do these tags work? uuuh, it's also pathetically short, space, whatever I made a promise and this is me keeping it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tula needs a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/gifts).



There’s no dawn in a space station.

Sure you can watch it creep across the planet below, if you’re by a window but there’s no true morning. People wake when they want to and sleep when they want to. There are common  business hours, working with no rhythm just isn’t practical. The only cycle you’ll find in a space station is the ebb and flow of consciousness. The lights are uniformly bright and cold no matter the hour. There’s no dusk in a space station either. No end to the movement. It slows a few times a day but they are everything from meal breaks to the space between shift changes. Just the odd gaps in time where people’s lives line up for a moment, when the arbitrary calendars they rule themselves with are in sync, spanning the gap between the different systems. There can’t really be and end to something that never begins. So Tula thinks to herself, it really doesn’t matter that this is nearly her forty eighth hour awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da I took the plunge! Sorry it's so small


End file.
